Pokémon Destiny
by saberblast
Summary: A Great disaster befell the earth and the entire human race was whipped out. A large portion of pokemon were killed. When the disaster was over and six thousand years later pokemon have populated the entire planet. They thought their peace would last for eternity however unfortunately for them eternity does not last forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do **_**NOT**_** own Pokémon** **or profit**** from making this story**

_**The Beginning**_

"Madam Saya everyone is waiting." whispered a child. "Thank you. Please tell them that I will be there soon." as she responded from behind the veiled room entrance to her chambers. As Saya looked into the mirror and spoke words of confidence and encouragement to herself, she looked to the necklaces around her neck remembering what her mother said to her.

"_Remember sweetie belive and have fate in this stone it will in return protect you aswell._" echoed through her head.

"Ok here I go." the Mawile said then turned and made her way to the village center and remembered her now absent friend said "_Always have courage I will always be with you._" smiled and moved on.

Thousands of Mawiles of all ages stood silently for the child. As the child stood in the village center she shyly spoke "E-everyone here has come to gather for the ceremony for the new village head. I may be young for this but I promise. In the name of our guardian I will do my very best to lead and protect you all!" As everyone cried out in joy a child the same age pulled on her arm "Saya let's go play." she said joyfully.

Stars lit up in her eyes "Of course." she replied. But before they could a burst of blinding light swallowed the entire village.

* * *

A white figure was walking on a mountain pass that lead to a lush green forest. As she went through the forest she could feel the presence of every living pokemon around her. "All of you are pathetic. You outnumber me a hundred to one yet in my presence even in the strongest among you become sniveling cowards." She said in a cold unforgiving voice. She could feel the pokemon all around run from her words and she merely continued to walk on.

She soon left the forest behind her. In an instant her eyes glow and she speed off. Leaping over rocks and boulders a fast as she could go.

As she leaded up the side of a mountain with no effort at all while she maintained her speed she saw a blinding flash that came from over the mountain peak. As she reached the top she slid down other side of the mountain till she stopped on a cliff side.

What she saw could make even the strongest cry however she knew tears would have stopped this or bring back those who are lost, a fact that she has well learned. What she saw was an entire valley in a total blaze with no survivors or so she thought when she felt a signal pulse from the large inferno.

'At least one has to survive.' As the white figure proceeded towards the blaze to find the signal surviving light.

* * *

High near the clouds a pokemon levitating a large pile of berries was now descending to a clearing in a forest. There laid a small group of pokemon in the clearing. They were very few adults and many children with them.

As the light violet pokemon landed in the clearing she laid the berries on the ground. "Go on eat to your heart's content." she said with a warm smile. After hearing that the hungry pokemon let the children eat first then the adults.

As she sat down on a large rock a silver fox came and curled up at her feet. "Welcome back Violet." said Ninetales to her old friend. "It's nice to see you again Flare how are you feeling."

"Fine but I can tell that there something wrong." as Flare saw right through her old friend.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" replied Mewtwo.

"Nope. Now what's wrong."

"It jut...I faild these pokemon when they needed me. I could have saved more than this. Done something better." Flare lifted her head and looked to Violet "Stop blaming yourself there happy you that you did the best you could. Besides-" and Flare fell silent. Violet looked to her confused "Besides what?"

"V look behind you."

As she turned she sprung to her feet with eyes wide open.

Dark clouds in the air and black smoke rising into the sky. Violet raised one arm and pointed "Take these pokemon and continue to the east as you've done. You'll find a forest where they can live I'll be there soon." she said almost to quiet to hear. Then she levitated herself and flow towards the dark clouds set on finding out what happened and she can do to help.

As Flare wakes up and guides the group of pokemon through the forest all she can do is hope for Violet's safe return.

* * *

**AN: Hi saberblast here this is my first Pokémon story that I came up with I currently have the story written and almost done so all I really need to do is type it up and update this. Before I go please place your reviews and tell me if you like it and some advice to make this better. Ok that's all I have to say right now so see yea later. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN POKEMON OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Clash**_

As the White figure walks through the village all she can see is the carnage that used to be what she assumed to be a peaceful and lively village. Blood, corpses, an arm here, a leg there the devastation must have blown them all to bits and scattered limbs. She now stands in the center of the revolting and bloody mess. She try to sence for anyone who might have been lucky to survive with she was sure there was someone.

_'It's highly unlikely but it's worth a hoot.' _she thought while closing her eyes.

There was nothing but darkness all around while she searched. Then there it was a small weakening light in the black void that lead her here. She opened her eyes and ran towards the lights direction. She reached her destination and a pile of scorched bodies laid there. She removed the bodies and placed them on the ground. The pile soon revealed a small child. The only thing she could ay was "So you were that light."

* * *

As Mewtwo flow over the village she could only feel sick and pissed off at the sight of it all. _'Damn it all. Who ever did this is going to pay with their life. Who ever did this can't of gotten to far yet.'_ Violet thought with a hell raising rage. As she continued to fly overhead she saw a white figure moving on the ground.

When she recognized the form she grow to new heights of rage. She then let out a demonic howl "ABSOL!" as she dived towards the target of her rage. Absol sensed her approaching the village ever since she entered but could care less. Absol evaded the charge with ease and leveled the child on her back carefully so she wouldn't fall. Violet now stood before the white pokemon.

"You ...damn monster. You'll pay for what you've done here!" she screeched.

"Whatever" Absol said shrugging off the other pokemon's rage. _'I don't have time for this.'_

Mewtwo launched an Aura Sphere towards her foe. Absol evaded and try to leave the village. Mewtwo takes flight at full speed and firing countless Aura Sphere at the one-horned pokemon refusing to let her leave alive. Absol turns her head to view the artificial legendary pokemon trying to kill her. _'This has gone far enough, she docent even see the child I'm carrying. The bitch is putting her in danger.'_ With that thought in mind she leads mewtwo to a deep crater she passed on her way in.

She leaps off the ground high into the air above mewtwo and uses Shadow Claw to slam her into the craters bottom before Violet could react. As Violet hits the very bottom of the pit with a loud crash the Absol knows that her foe ha reached the attended destination. As Violet recovers from the fall she fly at full speed upwards to escape the pit. However Absol launched her Razor Wind both at mewtwo and the walls of the crater. Violet used Protect to form a barrier around her but was pushed back to the crater floor of the dark abyss and was buried by six miles of pure rock and stone.

_'There now sleep for a while.'_ she turns to look at the weakening child. _'I need to get her to a safe place.'_

* * *

Cold air over her skin, feeling of the hard ground pushed up towards her, intense weight baring down on her back. Violet awakens in black void. _'Where am I? What happened? Damn my head!' _as she try to recall what happened. Then suddenly an image of absol and her cold gaze runs through her mind. _'THAT BITCH!'_

A beam of light shoots skyward and Violet blast through the ruble that buried her into the air.

As blood runs down one side of her head blinding the vision in her right eye.

She desperately scans the village to find the absol only to find that the flames have died down to stings of smoke and the moon is in the sky. She lets out powerful howl of frustration in the sky. Load echos go through a mountain pass from the direction of the village and Absol knows that Mewtwo has awaken.


End file.
